A maid's true desire
by Jlargent
Summary: Seista has always felt inferior to the nobles. But a chance encounter with Kirche one night changes that. Seista/Kirche. First ever Familiar of Zero yuri fic.


**A maid's true desire.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with the first ever Familiar of Zero yuri lemon fic. In my opinion Seista is a underappreciated character in the series so she's getting some attention this time around. I do not own Familiar of Zero in any way possible, typical disclaimers apply. One last thing if you're offended by this sort of thing then turn back._

Seista's POV

Sometimes I wish I was born a noble. I truly wish that I could be more appreciated for all the hard work that I put in day in and day out, I rarely get any time off and personal time to myself consists of leaving the academy to go to the city to pick up supplies for the kitchens and when I'm alone with my thoughts I could not help but be envious towards the nobles that run this world. Of course I only have three friends that are nobles but even then I wish I am at their level.

"Seista!" a familiar voice spoke catching my attention, I turn my head to the source to see Saito, Louise's familiar and wielder of the legendary Gandalfr runes which allows him to use any weapon as though he's been trained with it his whole life even if the weapon is improvised. This ability does not apply to weapons that are decorative or pieces of art.

You'd be surprised how often soldiers talk to each other while drunk while ignoring everyone else around them.

"Ah Saito what do you need?" I ask pleasantly as a small blush crosses my face.

Saito scratches the back of his head nervously before answering "Well Seista, Louise and I are heading to the palace to talk to the queen so we will be gone for a few days." he said as the feeling of disappointment hits me. Lately Saito and Louise leave the academy more and more to deal with the rebel forces that are threatening the nearby villages.

"Saito! We need to hurry or we'll be late." Louise yelled out breaking up the conversation.

"Right. Coming Louise!" Saito called back as he heads to Louise's voice.

I sigh at the sight of Saito leaving _Looks like I'm all alone again tonight _I thought as I continue on with my duties.

Later that night

I growl in frustration at the boredom that was now clawing away at my mind threatening to drive me insane "Maybe a bit of fresh air would clear my mind." I said to myself as I look around my bare room, being a maid doesn't have a lot of perks but at least I have a place to sleep and a small bookshelf for all my romance novels that I can only afford to buy one at least twice a year so my selection of reading material is rather limited.

After carefully exiting my room I walk quietly walk through the hallways feeling a bit nervous about being out in the hall at night, but then again it is not the first time I had to walk through these halls at night but it doesn't make it any less creepy. Since it was late at night the majority of the students and staff are asleep save for the ones that patrol the school for those out of their rooms after curfew.

I pass by the room of Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst (A/N: To those of you new to the series that IS her full name.) when I started to hear moaning from inside it. My curiosity was at this point getting to me and I open the door gently and to my surprise I see her masturbating.

(Not actually a lemon but if you are offended then skip this part.)

Her dark red hair was sprayed out on her bed and her eyes squeezed shut as her naked tanned body writhed as Kirche rubs her breasts with one hand while the other was going in and out of her pussy, her moans are loud it's apparent that she has forgotten to cast a silence spell in her room so that nobody would overhear her she started moaning Saito's name as her fingers started to move faster to stimulate more pleasure.

"Saito please fuck me!" she shouted almost making me jump as she rubs her breasts and tasting herself with her fingers. Watching Kirche doing such a lewd act in front of me despite the fact that she doesn't know that I am watching was making me horny I silently slip my own fingers and gently rub my clit almost making me gasp at the feelings that this action was doing. Kirche was now in the throws of passion as her nickname suggests.

"SAITO I LOVE YOU! STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK ME WITH YOUR DICK!" Kirche screams as she started to buck her hips wildly. I start to follow her example and furiously start fingering myself faster and harder towards that final release.

"SAITOOOOOO!" Kirche screams as my orgasm hits and I could feel my juices run down my legs as my own orgasm breaks Kirche out of her dream.

(Back to the plot. Or lack thereof.)

"Seista!" Kirche screams as she hastily tries to cover herself up with her hands trying to make herself modest (A/N: Pfft the words "Kirche" and "Modest" do not belong in the same sentence.) as she glares at me I have the decency to become embarrassed at being caught. Kirche growled as she temporarily forgets her lack of clothing and shoves her hand underneath her pillow and pulls out her wand.

"Okay Seista you have five seconds to explain why you're in her before I try to see if I can actually see if a normal human could survive a close range fireball." she threatened as I fearfully tried to explain.

"I-I'm s-sorry. You see I c-couldn't sleep a-and I decided to take a w-walk to clear my head. A-and I h-heard you m-masturbating." I stuttered a catching her off guard.

"You heard me?" she asks surprised.

I blush lightly "Well I think that you forgot to cast a silence spell." I said.

Now it was Kirche's turn to look embarrassed "Damn it. I can't believe that I forgot to cast a simple silencing spell." she scolded herself as she puts down her wand and hits her pillow in frustration.

I look at her in concern "Are you okay Kirche?" I ask her in a consoling manner.

She sighs "Not really but lately I feel like, I don't know, maybe I should give up going after Saito." she admitted much to my surprise.

"Why Kirche? I mean not that I'm happy for the situation but why? I mean we've been pursing Saito since he has arrived here." I said as Kirche lets out a sigh.

"I realized that I've been deluding myself. Sure I can imagine having Saito as my lover but I know it's not going to happen now. The wielder of the Gandalfr runes is bound to their master and will affect their feeling towards each other to where the will develop romantic feelings towards each other." she spoke in a slightly defeated tone.

I was shocked at this admission "Was this something you discovered while working with Mr. Colbert?" I asked.

She nodded in confirmation "Yes. While I was assisting in the library searching for previous Gandalfr wielders I came across a book detailing what the runes can do. As much as I hate to admit it since Saito arrived he has shown an affection towards Louise and since then she's started to show the same towards Saito…let's face it Seista we lost before we had a chance to compete for his affections." she said as her words impacted me. I lowered my head and started to cry silent tears, Kirche stands up and hugs me as I started to break down.

"Seista honey what's wrong?" she asks me as my sobs slowly subsided.

"It's just that I'm so envious of you nobles since you have all this power and prestige. Saito was a bright spot in my life since he's a commoner like me and I was hoping that maybe I could marry him someday." I said as I sniffed while Kirche started to rub my back in a comforting manner.

Kirche smiled gently at me "I know how you feel Seista. Sometimes I wish I was like you." she said as I raised my head before talking.

"You wished to be a commoner?" I ask her in a surprised voice.

She nods "Yes, you commoners are more free. Not worried about petty politics and arranged marriages and attempted murders in a attempt for power." I lowered my head at Kirche's words not realizing that maybe being a noble isn't all that its cracked up to be.

"I had no idea that nobles had it harder than we do at times. Its just that we work hard everyday and we get treated like trash as a reward." I said as Kirche spoke.

"Seista I have an idea. How about for tonight we switch roles? You play the noblewoman and I'll be your servant." she said as I pondered the idea that Kirche has, sure I won't know what it would actually feel like to be a noble but she's offering a taste of that power _**Speaking of taste. I wonder what Kirche tastes like?**_my perverted side inquired much to my dismay. After reading so many romance novels and some of the 'Hentai' magnas after Saito explained what they were that was in my possessions I developed a second persona that's perverted.

_Down girl, you know I don't see Kirche like that._ I thought back.

_**Awww. But that's the beauty of it. I mean look at her, are you telling me that you're going to skip the chance to get laid?**_She countered

_I admit she is attractive but…_ I thought.

_**But nothing! Look Saito is officially gone from our lives. You might as well be a sister to him. **_She argued.

_There's always a chance that Saito could turn his attention away from Louise._ I countered.

_**That's not going to happen and deep down you know it. Look I may be a pervert but even I know that Saito will always see us as a sister figure. So unless you have a fetish for incest you might as well get comfortable with the idea of venting you sexual frustration out on a willing victim. **_She reasons to me.

_But why Kirche?_ I ask.

_**Simple, she's everything you want in a lover. Strong, confident and willing to please you. What more can you ask for? **_She answered back.

_How about an actual romantic relationship instead of mindless sex?_ I fired back angrily.

_**If you wait for romance then you'll be an old woman when it happens. If you're to hesitant to take advantage of this situation then I'm taking over! **_She said as I felt control of my body slip and fall to the power of my perverted side. I can only watch as my hand caress Kirche's face.

(Lemon Alert! If you're offended by two women having sex with each other either skip this part of turn back now.)

Kirche's eyes look at me with smoldering lust as I pull in her close and I place my lips on hers and give her a passionate kiss and I slip my tongue into her mouth and I wrestle with hers quickly dominating making her moan. After a few moments I pull away from her, the two of us panting.

"I command you to strip me." I ordered in a seductive voice as we head towards the bed. Kirche's eyes glazed over slightly as she slowly take my clothes off and kissing my exposed skin while doing it, her kisses trail down my back as she makes her way to my bra and as she slips it off her hands starts to massage them tenderly making me moan in appreciation.

"Suck on my breasts." I order her as she moves in front of me and at first starts licking my nipples and then she starts sucking on my right breast while she massages my left and lightly pinches the nipple. She then starts alternating between the two as I grew moist and the need for release was mounting. I started to pant lightly as a the heat of passion that was coursing through me.

"Kirche please make me cum!" I started to beg as Kirche abandons my breasts and proceeds to trail more kisses down my stomach and licks around my naval before kissing it. She then continues downwards towards my heated core she stops at my panties which at this point was completely soaked through.

"Oh and what's this? Mistress has wet herself, allow me to clean them for you." she said as she started to suck my juices through my panties, the suction through my panties is amazing until finally I cum inside my panties, I pant as I could feel the light sheen of sweat coat my heated body. I lay on the bed exhausted, Kirche smiled in a wicked manner and slowly removes my panties while positioning herself in what is described as the sixty-nine position.

"Please mistress I want to cum as well. I want you to taste my essence" she begs as I could plainly see her dripping sex begging for attention.

"Very well. I give you permission to cum as well." I said as she lowers herself allowing me to taste her. She tasted sweet but yet spicy at the same time, it almost tastes like cinnamon.

"Oh mistress you taste so sweet." Kirche cries out as I hit her clit with my tongue the right way, Kirche then laps my pussy furiously to get as much of my flavor as possible making me shake in anticipation.

"Mistress Seista I'm so close!" Kirche panted.

"Me too. I command you to cum with me!" I gave my final order of the night as our mutual climaxes hits us full force. Kirche manages to reposition herself and we find ourselves in a warm embrace as sleep overtakes us.

(End Lemon.)

_**So what did I tell you?**_ My perverted side spoke up in the afterglow.

_Okay I admit I needed this._ I replied mentally.

_**You know if things don't work out between you and Saito you could always shack up with Kirche.**_ She mused.

_But what about children?_ I ask.

_**What do you think magic and potions are for? **_She fired back.

_So you're saying?_ I ask expectantly.

_**Yep! You probably have to have Kirche do some research and see if it's possible for you to get pregnant. But that's for a later time, right now enjoy this moment.**_ She responded.

_Yes, I'll just enjoy this embrace. _I thought as I settled in closer to Kirche as the feeling towards her has became more loving.

_The end._

_Me: That takes care of this fic. Please read and review. And be sure to read my other fics._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
